In scroll compressors in which a scroll compression mechanism is accommodated and installed inside a housing, a scroll compressor, in which an discharge cavity for discharging a high-pressure gas compressed by a scroll compression mechanism is formed inside the housing, and the high-pressure gas is expelled to the outside in a state where discharge pulsation or the like inside the discharge cavity decreases, is widely used in a vehicular air conditioner or the like.
For example, as the scroll compressor, scroll compressors which are described in PTLs 1 to 5 are known in the related art. PTLs 1 and 4 disclose a configuration in which a housing forming an outline of a compressor is configured of a front housing, an outer peripheral portion of a fixed scroll, and a rear housing, a scroll compression mechanism including the fixed scroll and orbiting scroll is incorporated into the housing, and an discharge cavity is formed between an end plate back face of the fixed scroll and a rear housing. PTL 2 discloses a configuration in which a rear housing is fastened to a rear-end opening of a front housing configuring a housing with a fixed scroll interposed therebetween, a scroll compression mechanism including a fixed scroll and a orbiting scroll is incorporated into the housing, and an discharge cavity is formed between an end plate back face of the fixed scroll and the rear housing.
In addition, PTL 3 discloses a configuration in which a front housing is fastened to a front end opening of a rear housing configuring a housing, a fixed scroll is installed to be fixed to a bottom surface side of the rear housing, a scroll compression mechanism including a pair of a fixed scroll and orbiting scroll is incorporated into the housing, and an discharge cavity is formed between the end plate back face of the fixed scroll and the rear housing. In addition, PTL 5 discloses a configuration in which a rear housing is fastened to a rear-end opening of the front housing configuring a housing, a fixed scroll is installed to be fixed to the inner surface side of the rear housing, a scroll compression mechanism including a pair of a fixed scroll and orbiting scroll is incorporated into the housing, and an discharge cavity is formed between the end plate back face of the fixed scroll and the rear housing.